Die Königin der Drachen - Kapitel 29 - Jaime III
Jaime III ist das neunundzwanzigste Kapitel von Die Königin der Drachen, dem zweiten Teil des dritten Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Jaime Lennister. Zusammenfassung Jaime Lennister liest im Weißen Buch über das Leben von Ser Barristan Selmy und ruft die Mitglieder der Königsgarde zusammen, um mit jedem einzeln zu sprechen. Synopsis Jaime liest im Weißen Buch Jaime Lennister liest im Weißen Buch, als er im Turm der Schwerter auf die restlichen Ritter der Königsgarde wartet. An diesem Morgen hat er seine Sachen in das oberste Stockwerk gebracht, das der Lord Kommandant der Königsgarde allein bewohnt, auch wenn es genauso spartanisch eingerichtet ist wie die anderen sechs Gemächer, die sich in den beiden Stockwerken darunter befinden. Dann hatte er seine weiße Tracht angezogen und sein Langschwert zum ersten Mal an der rechten Hüfte befestigt, damit er es mit der linken Hand schneller ziehen kann, aber als er es versucht, fühlt es sich seltsam unbeholfen und schwer an. In den letzten Tagen hatte er Tyrions Gerichtsverhandlung verfolgt, allerdings aus dem hinteren Teil des Saals, sodass sein Bruder ihn nicht sehen konnte. Vielleicht hätte auch er ihn nicht erkannt, wie so viele am Königshof. Er fühlt sich ohnehin schon als Fremder in seiner eigenen Familie: sein Sohn Joffrey Baratheon ist tot, sein Vater Lord Tywin Lennister verleugnet ihn und seit dem Vorfall mit Cersei Lennister in der Königlichen Septe geht sie ihm aus dem Weg, sogar auf der Beisetzung Joffreys in der Großen Septe von Baelor. Beim Betrachten des Raums und des Weißen Buchs überkommt ihn zudem das Gefühl, er passe überhaupt nicht in die glorreiche Reihe der Lord Kommandanten, die hier schon gelebt haben: Ser Barristan Selmy, Ser Gerold Hohenturm, Prinz Aemon Targaryen, Ser Ryam Rothweyn, dem Dämon von Darry, Ser Duncan dem Großen oder Alyn Connington, dem Bleichen Greif. Der Lord Kommandant der Königsgarde ist dafür verantwortlich, alle neuen Ereignisse die Mitglieder der Königsgarde betreffend in das Buch einzutragen, in dem jedem Mitglied eine eigene Seite gewidmet ist. Septone aus der Großen Septe von Baelor malen dreimal jährlich Verzierungen und den Schild der verschiedenen Häuser, welchen die Männer bei ihrer Ernennung getragen haben, in die obere linke Ecke, während in die untere rechte Ecke das weiße Schild der Königsgarde gemalt wird. Jaime allerdings muss erst lernen, mit der linken Hand zu schreiben, denn es gibt einiges nachzutragen: die Tode von Ser Mandon Moor und Ser Preston Grünfeld sowie die kurze Amtszeit von Sandor Clegane, und neu hinzugekommen sind Ser Balon Swann, Ser Osmund Schwarzkessel und Ser Loras Tyrell. Das Leben Barristan Selmys Jaime liest über das Leben von Ser Barristan aus dem Haus Selmy, seinem Vorgänger als Lord Kommandant. Er war sogar so pflichtbewusst gewesen, in dem Buch eine Eintragung zu seiner eigenen Entlassung vorzunehmen, bevor er aus der Stadt floh. Barristan war der erstgeborene Sohn von Ser Lyonel Selmy von Herbsthall, dann wurde er Knappe von Ser Manfred Swann und erlang seinen Spitznamen "der Tapfere" im Alter von nur zehn Jahren, als er als Geheimnisvoller Ritter im Jahr oder auf dem Turnier von Schwarzburg antrat und von Prinz Duncan Targaryen besiegt und enttarnt wurde. Mit 16 Jahren trat er ein zweites Mal als Geheimnisvoller Ritter auf, dieses Mal beim Winterturnier in Königsmund. Er besiegte Prinz Duncan Targaryen und den damaligen Lord Kommandant der Königsgarde, Duncan den Großen, und wurde für seine Tapferkeit von König Aegon V. Targaryen höchstpersönlich zum Ritter geschlagen. Dann erschlug er Maelys I. Schwarzfeuer im Krieg der Neunheller-Könige in einem Zweikampf und tötete somit den letzten Thronanwärter aus dem Haus Schwarzfeuer. Als nächstes wird im Weißen Buch erwähnt, dass Ser Barristan Lormelle Langlanze und Cedrik Sturm, den Bastard von Bronzetor, besiegt habe, vermutlich beim Turnier. Mit 23 Jahren wurde er von Lord Kommandant Gerold Hohenturm zum Mitglied der Königsgarde ernannt. Er war weiterhin erfolgreich bei Turnierwettkämpfen, so verteidigte er den Übergang erfolgreich gegen alle Herausforderer beim Turnier an der Silberbrücke und siegte im Buhurt beim Turnier von Jungfernteich. Beim Aufstand von Dämmertal tötete er Symon Hollard, den Mörder seines Geschworenen Bruders Ser Gawan Hager, und brachte König Aerys II. Targaryen in Sicherheit, ob wohl ihm ein Pfeil in der Brust steckte. besiegte er den Lächelnden Ritter und tötete Simon Toyn aus der Bruderschaft vom Königswald und rettete Lady Jeyne Swann und ihre Septa. Beim Turnier in Altsass besiegte und enttarnte Ser Barristan einen Geheimnisvollen Ritter, den Bastard von Hohenau. Bei Lord Steffon Baratheons Turnier von Sturmkap wurde Ser Barristan alleiniger Sieger, nachdem er Robert Baratheon, Prinz Oberyn Martell, Lord Leyton Hohenturm, Lord Jon Connington, Lord Jason Mallister und Prinz Rhaegar Targaryen aus dem Sattel hob. Ser Barristan kämpfte in der Schlacht am Trident neben Prinz Rhaegar und trug Wunden von Pfeil, Speer und Schwert davon, wurde im anschließend von König Robert Baratheon begnadigt und zum Lord Kommandanten der Königsgarde der Königsgarde ernannt. Er war Teil der Ehrengarde von Cersei Lennister, als sie zu ihrer Hochzeit nach Königsmund gebracht wurde. führte er in der Graufreud-Rebellion den Angriff auf Alt Wiek an. Im Jahre siegte er im Alter von 57 Jahren bei einem Turnier in Königsmund. Der letzte Eintrag betrifft seine Entlassung aus Altersgründen mit 61 Jahren, also im Jahr , durch König Joffrey Baratheon. Der erste Teil der Seite stammt aus Ser Gerolds fester und großer Handschrift, und ab den Vorkommnissen am Trident hat Ser Barristan mit kleinerer und eleganterer Schrift weitergeschrieben. Jaime schaut sich seine eigene bescheidene Seite an: er ist der Erstgeborene von Lord Tywin und Lady Joanna Lennister von Casterlystein. Er diente als Knappe von Lord Somner Rallenhall im Kampf gegen die Bruderschaft vom Königswald und wurde im Alter von 15 Jahren für seine Tapferkeit von Ser Arthur Dayn zum Ritter geschlagen und noch im gleichen Jahr von König Aerys II. Targaryen in die Königsgarde berufen. Während der Plünderung von Königsmund erschlug er dann König Aerys II. vor dem Eisernen Thron und wurde dernach "Königsmörder" genannt, wurde aber ebenfalls von König Robert Baratheon begnadigt. Auch er führte Cersei in der Ehrenwache zu ihrer Hochzeit von Casterlystein nach Königsmund. Der letzte Eintrag gilt seinem Sieg beim Turnier anlässlich der Hochzeit. Jaime findet, dass sein Leben dermaßen zusammengefasst recht mickrig wirkt. Er denkt an einige weitere Turniersiege, die Ser Barristan hätte erwähnen können, und auch Ser Gerold hätte seiner Meinung nach noch ein paar Großtaten ergänzen können, so hatte er bspw. Lord Somner im Kampf gegen den Beleibten Ben aus der Bruderschaft vom Königswald das Leben gerettet, auch wenn der Geächtete ihm dann entkommen war. Auch hatte er kurz mit dem Lächelnden Ritter gekämpft, ehe Ser Arthur ihn schließlich erschlagen hatte. Der Lächelnde Ritter war dem Wahnsinn verfallen, doch vermischten sich bei ihm Grausamkeit und Größe, und er kannte daher tatsächlich keine Angst. Es war ein höchst beeindruckender Kampf gewesen zwischen ihm und Ser Arthur, der mit seinem Ahnenschwert Dämmerung gekämpft hatte. Zwischendurch hatten sie den Kampf unterbrochen, damit der Raubritter, der bereits aus einem Dutzend Wunden blutete und dessen Schwert schartig geworden war, seine Waffe wechseln konnte. Jaime denkt an die alte Zeit und daran, dass all die alten Helden bereits tot sind: Ser Arthur Dayn, der Lächelnde Ritter, Ser Gerold Hohenturm, Prinz Lewyn Martell, Ser Oswell Whent, Jonothor Darry, Simon Toyn, und Lord Somner. Jaime fragt sich, wann der Junge gestorben war, der er einst gewesen ist, und wann aus ihm der Lächelnde Ritter geworden ist, der er heute selbst ist. Die Geschworenen Brüder treffen ein Die Tür öffnet sich und Ser Osmund Schwarzkessel tritt ein. Er lächelt Jaime an und sagt, er hätte ihn gestern schon erkannt, wenn er so ausgesehen hätte wie heute: Inzwischen ist Jaime gewaschen und rasiert worden, und er trägt seine weiße Rüstung, trotzdem erkennt er sich im Spiegel nicht wieder wegen seines eingefallenen Gesichts und der schwarzen Rändern unter seinen Augen. Nachdem sie alle fünf um den Tisch herum versammelt habenSer Arys Eichenherz ist bei Myrcella Baratheon in Dorne., erfährt Jaime, dass König Tommen Baratheon in der Abwesenheit der Geschworenen Brüder von Ser Osney Schwarzkessel und Ser Osfryd Schwarzkessel sowie Ser Garlan Tyrell beschützt wird. Gemäß der Tradition fragt Jaime als Lord Kommandant, ob die Sicherheit des Königs gewährt ist, dann bittet er seine Brüder, sich zu setzen. Jaime denkt über seine Geschworenen Brüder nach: Ser Meryn Trant und Ser Boros Blount sind solide Schwertkämpfer, mit denen Jaime schon lange dient, doch der eine ist verschlagen und grausam, der andere ein arroganter Aufschneider. Ser Balon Swann entspricht schon eher dem Bild eines Ritters der Königsgarde, umso mehr Ser Loras Tyrell, aber Ser Osmund Schwarzkessel kann Jaime überhaupt nicht einschätzen. Jaime ist sich sicher, dass Ser Arthur Dayn diesen Haufen für äußerst unwürdig gehalten hätte. Jaime konfrontiert die Anwesenden mit der Tatsache, dass König Joffrey Baratheon vor den Augen der fünf Ritter auf seiner eigenen Hochzeit ermordet worden sei. Ser Loras scheint dieser Vorwurf wütend zu machen, Ser Balon scheint sich zu schämen, und die anderen drei wirken gleichgültig. Dann fragt Jaime, ob jemand der Anwesenden glaube, dass Tyrion der Mörder sei. Ser Balon scheint unbehaglich zu werden, Ser Boros ballt nun die Fäuste, doch Ser Meryn antwortet, dass Tyrion Joffreys Kelch gefüllt habe und dass er dabei das Gift hineingeträufelt haben müsse. Auch Ser Boros ist dieser Meinung, und er ergänzt dass er den restlichen Wein ja auch auf den Boden verschüttet habe. Ser Balon wirft ein, dass praktisch jeder auf dem Podest den Wein vergiftet haben könnte, denn aller Augen waren auf den Hochzeitskuchen gerichtet. Als Ser Meryn aufzählt, wer alles auf dem Podest war, scherzt Ser Osmund, dass vielleicht der Hohe Septon der Mörder sein könne, da er viel zu heilig sei. Ser Loras hingegen legt überzeugend dar, dass Sansa Stark wohl das größte Interesse gehabt habe, Joffrey und Margaery zu töten, sie sei schließlich auch geflohen. Jaime ist der Auffassung, dass das durchaus sein könne und man Sansa finden müsse oder wenigstens herausfinden müsse, wie sie die Stadt verlassen habe. Er will Varys danach fragen. doch muss er zunächst seine Pflicht tun und den Befehl als Lord Kommandant übernehmen. Jaime kündigt an, dass Tommens Leben von nun an um jeden Preis gesichert werden muss. Er wendet sich an Ser Boros und erklärt ihm, dass er ab sofort jede Speise vorkostet, die Tommen zu sich nimmt. Ser Osmund lacht laut, Ser Loras schmunzelt, aber Ser Boros beschwert sich lautstark und droht Jaime, indem er an sein Schwert greift und Jaime sagt, er würde sich als Krüppel besser als Vorkoster eignen als er, wobei er eine Bemerkung auf Aerys II. Targaryen macht. Jaime lässt sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und stellt Ser Boros vor die Wahl, das Ganze entweder an Ort und Stelle auszufechten oder seinen Dienst zu tun wie ihm befohlen wurde. Ser Boros spuckt Jaime verächtlich vor die Füße und schreitet hinaus, ohne sein Schwert gezogen zu haben. Jaime ist erleichtert, dass sein Ruf offenbar immer noch gefährlich ist, denn Ser Boros hätte ihn ohne Mühe besiegen können. Er wendet sich an Ser Osmund und fragt, warum er nie von diesem gehört habe, obwohl er schon in vielen Buhurten und Schlachten in den Sieben Königslanden gekämpft habe. Als Ser Osmund versucht, auf kumpelhafte Weise der Frage auszuweichen, bohrt Jaime nach, sodass Ser Osmund erklärt, er habe vor allem auf den Trittsteinen und in den Umstrittenen Landen gekämpft, für Lys, für Tyrosh, und er sei von einem Ser Robert Stein zum Ritter geschlagen worden. Jaime erkennt, dass Osmund ein gewöhnlicher Söldner ist und denkt, dass Robert Stein vielleicht einfach nur ein erfundener Name ist. Er fragt sich, wie Cersei Lennister so jemanden in die Königsgarde berufen konnte. Jaime entlässt ihn, und Ser Osmund geht grinsend hinaus. Dann wendet sich Jaime Ser Meryn zu und konfrontiert ihn mit der Tatsache, dass er Sansa in Joffreys Auftrag gezüchtigt habe. Er schiebt ihm das Weiße Buch zu und trägt ihm auf zu zeigen, wo darin stehe, dass Ritter der Königsgarde Frauen oder Kinder schlügen. Ser Meryn rechtfertigt sich, er habe nur gehorcht, und Jaime trägt ihm auf, seinen Gehorsam zu zügeln und nur noch auf ihn, seinen Vater oder Cersei zu hören und weniger auf das zu hören, was der neunjährige König sagt. Ser Meryn antwortet pflichtbewusst, dann darf er sich entfernen. Jaime spricht nun Ser Balon an, dem sichtlich unbehaglich ist. Er lobt ihn zunächst für seine Tapferkeit bei diversen Turnieren, aber auch in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser, dann aber fragt er ihn nach seinem Bruder Donnel Swann, der zunächst mit Renly Baratheon und nach dessen Tod mit Stannis Baratheon geritten sei, obwohl ihr Vater Lord Gulian Swann in Steinhelm geblieben sei und nicht zu den Fahnen gerufen hätte, und Jaime zweifelt an Ser Balons Treue, sollte es eines Tages zu einem Konflikt kommen. Ser Balon ist unbehaglich, doch er schwört, Tommens Leben unter allen Umständen mit zu seinem Tod zu verteidigen, und Jaime entlässt auch ihn aus dem Weißen Zimmer. Jaime redet mit Loras Nun ist Jaime mit Ser Loras allein, der sehr selbstsicher wirkt. Jaime lobt ihn, dass er mit 17 Jahren schon in die Königsgarde berufen worden ist, genau wie Prinz Aegon der DrachenritterEin Übersetzungs- bzw. Übertragungsfehler: es muss Aemon der Drachenritter heißen wie im Original.. Er fragt ihn, ob er stolz darauf sei, nur um anschließend zu erwähnen, dass er selbst schon mit 15 Jahren in die Königsgarde berufen wurde, und dass er außerdem stärker und schneller gewesen sei, woraufhin Ser Loras antwortet, dass er jetzt dafür älter sei. Jaime erwidert, dass er auch weiser sei und dass Loras von ihm lernen sollte, woraufhin Loras kontert, dass Jaime auch von Ser Boros und Ser Meryn gelehrt wurde. Jaime wird wütend und zählt die alten Helden auf, unter denen er gedient hat: Ser Gerold Hohenturm, Ser Barristan Selmy, Ser Arthur Dayn, der allein alle fünf von ihnen mit links besiegt hätte. Außerdem habe er von Prinz Lewyn Martell, Ser Oswell Whent und Ser Jonothor Darry gelernt, aber Loras erwidert nur trocken, dass diese Männer mittlerweile alle tot seien. Jaime erkennt sich selbst in Loras wieder, so wie er war, als er jung gewesen ist. Jaime ändert die Taktik und fragt Loras frei heraus, wer in Renlys Rüstung gesteckt habe in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser, und erfährt, dass es Garlan Tyrell war, denn Loras' Schultern waren zu schmal für die Rüstung, und dass das Ganze Petyr Baelishs Idee gewesen ist. Loras erzählt weiterhin, dass er Renlys Leiche an einem geheimen Ort nahe Sturmkap begraben habe, den nur sie beide kannten. Loras schwört, Tommens Leben zu beschützen bis in den Tod, aber er werde niemals Renlys Anspruch auf den Thron verraten, denn seiner Meinung nach sei er der beste Thronanwärter gewesen. Loras' Arrognaz ist in dem Moment verflogen, als er begonnen hat, von Renly zu sprechen, und Jaime fühlt, dass er aufrichtig war. Zum Schluss spricht Jaime Brienne von Tarth an, die in einer Turmzelle eingesperrt ist. Loras ist immer noch zornig und behauptet, sie habe den Buhurt bei Bitterbrück nur durch einen Trick gewonnen und sei daher unrechtmäßig in die Regenbogengarde gelangt. Jaime erinnert Loras daran, dass er selbst auf dem Turnier der Hand eine rossige Stute gewählt hatte, um Ser Gregor Cleganes Hengst wild zu machen, was ihn erröten lässt. Jaime steht für Brienne ein und sagt, sie sei zwar stur und hässlich, auf der anderen Seite aber viel zu dumm zum lügen und außerdem über alle Maßen treu. Er sagt, er glaube ihr, wenn sie sagt, dass da ein Schatten war, gegen den sie nichts ausrichten konnte. Loras führt aus, dass sie nach dem Mord zusammen mit Catelyn Tully geflohen sei, dass er für gewöhnlich Renly in seine Rüstung geholfen habe, an diesem Abend aber schon bei der Vorhut gewesen ist, deren Befehl ihm übertragen worden war. Dann kommen ihm Zweifel, wie Brienne es geschafft haben soll, durch die stählerne Halsberge zu schneiden, und warum sie überhaupt gewartet hat, bis Renly seine Rüstung fast angezogen hatte. Jaime schlägt Loras vor, zu Brienne in die Turmzelle zu gehen und ihr seine Fragen zu stellen, und wenn er danach immer noch von ihrer Schuld überzeugt sei, würde er dafür sorgen, dass sie sich für ihre Taten verantworten müsse. Er appelliert an Loras' Ehre, und dieser verspricht, sie anzuhören. Beim Hinausgehen sagt er, dass Renly Brienne lächerlich gefunden habe, weil sie sich wie ein Mann gekleidet habe, aber Jaime ergänzt, dass er das nur hat sagen können, weil er sie nie in einem Spitzenkleid gesehen habe. Als Jaime wieder allein im Weißen Raum ist, denkt er darüber nach, wie rasend vor Kummer Loras gewesen sein muss, dass er zwei seiner Geschworenen Brüder erschlagen habe, und dass er selbst nie auf die Idee gekommen ist, dasselbe wegen Joffreys Tod zu tun. Er kommt zu dem Schluss, dass er etwas gegen seinen Stumpf unternehmen muss und denkt über eine goldene Hand nach, vorher aber muss er sich noch um andere Dinge kümmern. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Jaime Lennister Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Königsmund spielen Die Königin der Drachen: Kapitel 29